Quartzer
The are a mysterious time-traveling group who appear in Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer. Overview Quartzer is a time-travelling group lead by the Sougo Tokiwa from the actual reality. While the leader wears a red-coloured garb, the others wear a black-coloured version along with a robe. Amongst the members (aside from SOUGO), some select noble members are Kamen Riders who are capable of accessing the Ridewatches of Legend Riders. History The group was founded by the original Sougo Tokiwa. They intend to erase the history of Kamen Riders of his other counterpart's timeline, while also indirectly assisting him in becoming Ohma Zi-O. They began their direct interference in Zi-O's World by attempting to erase Kamen Rider Drive's history and 'dethroning' Zi-O, leading him to gain Ohma Form. After SOUGO's apparent demise, the remaining members of the Quartzer reappear before Sougo Tokiwa, asking if he is fine with the world as it is, disjointed and lacking unity, and he replies that he is fine with it because life is like that. They tell him they're interested in seeing how his future will turn out. Members *SOUGO Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Barlckxs (leader, deceased) *Kagen/Kamen Rider Zonjis (deceased) *Jogen/Kamen Rider Zamonas (deceased) *Woz/Kamen Rider Woz (defected) *Q-Yeah, Q-Kenzo, Q-Daichi, Q-Yori, Q-Kimi, Q-Tomo . (2019). Kamen Rider Zi-O: Chozenshu. p. 130. ISBN 978-4091051660. (active) *Multiple Kasshine (destroyed) Ridewatches - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Barlckxs accesses his default form. It is labeled as Singular and dated 0000.https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000136196/ KRZiO-Barlckxs Ridewatch.png|Barlckxs Ridewatch KRZiO-Barlckxs Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Barlckxs Ridewatch (Inactive) - Zonjis= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zonjis accesses his default form. It is labeled as Singular and dated 0000. KRZiO-Zonjis Ridewatch.png|Zonjis Ridewatch KRZiO-Zonjis Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Zonjis Ridewatch (Inactive) - Zamonas= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zamonas accesses his default form. It is labeled as Singular and dated 0000. KRZiO-Zamonas Ridewatch.png|Zamonas Ridewatch KRZiO-Zamonas Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Zamonas Ridewatch (Inactive) - Woz= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} : The Woz Miridewatch accesses Kamen Rider Woz's default form. KRZiO-Woz Miridewatch.png|Woz Miridewatch Woz_Miridewatch_(Open).jpg|Woz Miridewatch (Open) - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Woz, this Ridewatch provides access to the WozArmor used by Zi-O. It is labeled as Future and dated 0000. This Ridewatch was created from Black Woz attempting to separate from Red Woz when Hiryu Kakogawa rewrote time. KRZiO-Woz Ridewatch.png|Woz Ridewatch KRZiO-Woz_Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Woz Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - }} Trivia *The non-Rider members of Quartzer are portrayed by the members of DA PUMP and named after them. *The Ridewatches of all the 4 Riders of Quartzer are dated 0000, likely because they all hail from a different timeline. *Representative Rider's Ridewatch that was used : **Barlckxs - Black RX (BioRider) Ridewatch & J Ridewatch **Zonjis - Black RX (RoboRider) Ridewatch ***Zamonas is the only Quartzer Rider who doesn't use any representative Rider's Ridewatch. *Quartzer Riders (Except Woz) name are rearranged version of their representative Rider name. **Barlckxs's Name is the rearranged version from Black RX **Zamonas's Name is rearranged version from Amazons **Zonjis's Name is rearranged version and the combination name of ZO, J''', and '''Shin. *The appearances of all the Riders are inversely related on the time periods of the Riders they represent. **Woz, the first one to appear, represents the Future Riders (2022, 2040, 2121). **Zamonas, the second one to appear, represents the Amazon Riders (2016-2021). **Zonjis, the third one to appear, represents the movie Showa Riders (1992, 1993, 1994) **Barlckxs, the latest one to appear, represents Black RX (1988) References *Over Quartzer trailer Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Evil turns good